Peine d'amour perdu
by choup37
Summary: Pré-Thor. Loki n'a guère l'habitude de s'épancher. Mais quand le coeur du jeune dieu est trop plein, c'est à Thor de ramasser les morceaux. Rating K pour quelques jurons.


_**Hé bien décidément il semble que ce film m'inspire! Voici de nouveau un petit OS, qui se passe avant Thor. **_

Disclaimer: Le film est l'entière propriété de Marvel. Seule cette histoire est à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de l'écriture et du partage!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Peine d'amour perdu**_

Ce fut le bruit d'une lampe rattrapée à la va-vite qui attira l'attention de Thor. Ce dernier était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, en train de lire un rapport sur l'état des garnisons du royaume, une chope de bière posée sur une petite table de chêne à sa droite. Une soirée bien ennuyeuse donc, mais le potentiel futur héritier du trone se devait d'apprendre à gérer toutes sortes d'affaires.

Intrigué, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant avec prudence. Une attaque en plein coeur du palais semblait impossible, mais leurs ennemis leur avaient déjà prouvé maintes fois qu'ils étaient capables de tout. Cherchant des yeux l'origine du bruit, il aperçut une forme sombre appuyée contre le mur, dissimulée en partie par un porte-flammes de la taille d'un enfant. Le coeur de Thor fit un bond en reconnaissant la cape de taffetas bleu vert qui recouvrait le corps. Une seule personne à sa connaissance dans son entourage possédait un manteau d'une telle couleur. Se précipitant vers son propriétaire, il s'aperçut que celui-ci se soutenait de sa main gauche sur les pierres froides, comme pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sol. Des tremblements incontrolés secouaient les membres épuisés de l'individu, et une odeur violente d'alcool agressa soudain les narines du blond alors qu'il attrapait l'homme par les épaules.

_"Loki!"_

Deux yeux vitreux se posèrent sur lui alors que son cadet relevait péniblement la tête, des mèches de cheveux noir corbeau lui tombant lamentablement sur le visage. L'ainé fut frappé par l'expression de détresse profonde qui se lisait dans les pupilles vertes foncées du plus jeune. Des cernes grises marbraient son visage, signe d'un très mauvais sommeil, et... était-ce des larmes séchées qu'il voyait sur ses joues?!

_"T... Thor..._

_"Loki, mais qu'est-ce que..."_

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger davantage, car déjà le prince s'effondrait dans ses bras, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Sans perdre de temps, son frère glissa sa main droite sous ses jambes, le soulevant aisément avant de le caller contre lui et de l'emmener dans ses appartements, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied avant de le déposer sur le canapé le plus proche. Loki se laissa faire, à moitié sonné, grognant à peine quand il lui enleva sa cape qu'il jeta sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Son manque de réaction inquiéta encore davantage l'homme aux boucles dorées: jamais en temps normal son frère n'aurait dû accepter de se faire traiter ainsi. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment bien bourré pour ne pas réagir.

_"Loki, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_"R... rien... laisse-moi..._

_"Tu te fous de moi?! Tu es à moitié ivre mort! Tu empestes tellement l'alcool qu'on aurait pu te suivre à la trace!"_

Le brun baissa la tête devant la colère de son ainé. Sa morgue habituelle semblait avoir disparu, et cela effrayait autant Thor que son état d'ébriété avancé.

_"C'est moi qui me bourre à mort normalement! Pas toi! _

_"Qu'est...qu'est-ce que ça p... t'faire... C'est pas tes oignons..."_

_VLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAM!_

Loki ne put retenir un cri devant la douleur horrible que venait de lui provoquer la violente baffe de son frère. Choqué, il releva les yeux vers lui, sa main plaquée sur sa joue brulante recouverte d'une belle marque rouge, à moitié déshynibé, pour découvrir un Thor à l'expression glacée. Ses pupilles bleues s'étaient changées en cristaux, alors qu'il le fusillait du regard, les dents serrées, et le brun eut la très nette sensation que le tonnerre allait exploser dans les secondes qui suivraient si la fureur qui irradiait du corps du guerrier ne s'apaisait pas tout de suite.

_"Tu... redis... ça... encore une fois... une seule fois... c'est Mère en personne qui devra te guérir."_

Il avait à peine élevé la voix, mais c'était encore plus terrifiant que s'il avait hurlé. De la part de Thor, cela signifiait une colère terrible, et son cadet détestait quand il en était la cible. Surtout quand elle était méritée. S'agenouillant devant lui, le plus agé des deux posa la main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

_"Tu as le choix. Soit tu me dis tout, soit je vais voir Mère et je lui dis que je t'ai trouvé ivre mort dans les couloirs du palais à minuit passé."_

La panique envahit le magicien à l'idée que Frigga apprenne son état. Elle était une des seules qu'il craignait, et son frère le savait.

_"Salopard..._

_"Moi aussi je t'aime"_, ironisa le blond en rapprochant une chaise pour s'assoir dessus.

Son sourire disparut alors qu'il le fixait, son expression se faisant grave. Son interlocuteur baissa la tête.

_"Tu vas te foutre de moi si je te le dis._

_"Je ne pense pas qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de très drole pour que tu te torches ainsi, toi qui déteste boire."_

La réponse avait été calme, mais elle provoqua un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de l'intéressé. Thor pouvait se montrer d'une très grande perspicacité quand il le désirait. Celui-ci respecta son silence, attendant qu'il trouve ses mots. Le brun inspira profondément, ne sachant par où commencer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier, encore moins à son frère. Entre eux, c'était toujours chaimailleries et provocations, chacun tentant de se montrer le meilleur dans son domaine. Ils étaient davantage habitués aux marques d'affection viriles et silencieuses, parlant peu, et Loki le regrettait souvent amèrement, estimant que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils se comprenaient si peu. Le regard ardent de son ainé posé sur lui accentuait son malaise, alors que la sensation d'être perdu dans un brouillard l'envahissait désagréablement. Chez les dieux, la gueule de bois arrivait plus vite, mais était aussi plus rude. Secouant la tête, il murmura:

_"Tu connais Lara?_

_"L'amie de Sif?"_

Il hocha la tête. Son frère sourit.

_"Une gentille fille. Elle a du coeur."_

L'amertume saisit la gorge du prince, alors que les effets de l'alcool continuaient de disparaitre, faisant revenir la douleur encore plus violemment. Thor remarqua tout de suite l'étincelle sombre qui traversa les pupilles du plus jeune.

_"Ouais..._

_"Loki?,_ l'interrogea l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

_"Ça... m'avait plu. Sa gentillesse. Sa générosité."_

Il avait baissé les yeux en parlant, semblant gêné. Le guerrier écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudain comprendre.

_"Tu l'aimes?"_, sourit-il.

Thor dans toute sa délicatesse. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Sinon il n'aurait pas été si mal à l'aise devant lui, et il n'aurait pas rougi comme un adolescent. Sa joie disparut lorsqu'il se rappela l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le jeune homme.

_"Qu'est-ce qui..._

_"Je... suis allé la voir... Il fallait que je lui dise, tu comprends?"_

Le rythme de sa voix s'était subitement accéléré, alors que la douleur repiquait son coeur de ses dards, ses yeux se voilant.

_"Et... pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne trouvais pas les mots. Je ... je me sentais si stupide, de ne pas savoir comment lui parler, mais elle n'en a pas eu besoin. Elle a tout compris tout de suite."_

Pourquoi diable Thor sentait-il un soudain mauvais pressentiment le saisir? Que s'était-il passé pour que son petit frère revienne effondré?

_"Elle... oh seigneur je ne peux même pas la hair, elle ne m'a pas jeté devant tout le monde, on était à l'écart, et elle a été si... attentionnée dans sa manière de me le dire, elle a tout fait pour que je ne me sente pas chassé mais... _

_"Mais elle ne t'aime pas..."_

Loki secoua la tête, incapable de contenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il resta silencieux, attendant les moqueries de son soldat de frère. Nul doute que Thor allait le railler, et le traiter de femmelette pour pleurer à cause d'une peine de coeur. L'ainé mit un certain temps à réagir, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait que dire, il n'avait jamais été à cette place, mais il ne pouvait que deviner la souffrance du magicien. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'enfoncer davantage, ou de lui faire la morale, se morigénant suffisamment intérieurement pour ne pas avoir été capable de repérer sa peine, car nul doute que Loki devait souffrir depuis un certain temps à en juger par son état. Alors, sans un mot, il se rapprocha et l'enveloppa maladroitement de ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

_"Thor qu'est-ce..._

_"Tais-toi, idiot, et pleure. Ça ne sortira pas d'ici."_

Le prince resta quelques instants surpris, mais il était trop épuisé pour protester ou répondre quoi que ce soit. Se laissant tomber contre le large torse, il se laissa enfin aller, pleurant à chaudes larmes. L'eau salée trempa rapidement la chemise du plus agé, qui s'en contremoquait totalement. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la respiration de son cadet s'apaiser peu à peu. Puis celle-ci devint plus régulière, jusqu'à se faire paisible. Il se redressa alors lentement, et glissant de nouveau sa main droite sous ses jambes, le souleva pour le coucher correctement sur le canapé. Une couverture rajoutée plus tard, l'héritier fixa son petit frère, un profond soupir s'échappant de sa gorge. Il était loin, le prince plein de morgue avec toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Loki était décidément très doué pour mentir sur ses vrais sentiments, se fit-il la remarque douce-amère en se dirigeant vers sa propre couche.

**FIN**

* * *

_Review? *yeux de Loki chat potté*  
_


End file.
